Accident
by evilgreenmunkii
Summary: What happens when Jedediah's gun finally works? Fluff/Slash. T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other regular day at the museum.

Like every other day the Romans and Westerners were fighting as usual.

Octavius was not quite sure why Jedediah was declaring yet another war on him, he vaguely remember it probably have something to do with him commenting on the Cowboys moonshine and how he'd rather have a nice glass of red wine.

And like usual Jedediah made a big show about it causing Octavius to sigh and grumble loudly how melodramatic the younger man was being.

And so here he stood staring down the Cowboy as his men continued to fight around him.

"Are you still upset about me disliking your.." The General paused trying to remember the ridiculous name the Cowboy called his favorite drink. "Your moonshine as you like to call it?"

Jedediah huffed and crossed his arms "No.. well I mean of course I am. But gosh darn it you called me a queen.. A drama queen."

Octavius stared at the cowboy in confusion. "I said no such thing. I simply said you're being melodramatic."

"Yeah well in my language partner you just called me a queen and now." Slowly Jedediah uncrossed his arms, cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna have at beat the bejesus out of that tin head of yours."

"Really well let's see what you got, you… you QUEEN!" Challenged Octavius,

Jedediah let loose a battle cry and charged the Roman knocking the man to the ground as he proceeded to swing away. Slightly stunned Octavius had finally managed to get a couple of his own swings in before reaching down, grabbing his sword and quickly slamming the hilt down on Jed's head knocking his hat clear off and sending it sliding across the ground.

"Oww! Cheap trick you cross dresser, that was a cheap trick" Cried Jedediah as he rolled away, scrambling for his hat. Standing up, hat now back on its rightful place, Jedediah grumbled and pulled out his gun, waving it at the General.

Octavius slowly got to his feet, trying to will away the ringing sounds in his ears, stumbling backwards ever slightly.

"Think you Romans are so fancy with your long shiny swords and skirts. All I got is this dang gun that don't shoot…"

Octavius sighed softly watching the Cowboy rant about his guns and moonshine, Jedediah glared at the older man and cocked his gun.

"You know partner.. Your lucky this gun here don't work or else I'd shoot you down.." Aiming the gun the cowboy began to imitate the sounds of his gun going off. "Bang bang, down you go."

'And there he goes off into his own little world, thought Octavius watching as Jed pulled the trigger.

Both men expecting to hear merely the gun clicking were surprised when an actual gunshot went off.


	2. Chapter 2

The second the bullet left the gun Jedediah instantly realized his mistake.

His men a couple days ago had finally managed to get the materials for bullets which were needed, they thought if they were going to conquer and expand they'd need some fire power. Heck Octavius had his flamin arrows and catapults. Yesterday he had been practicing his gunman skills and had forgotten to empty his gun.

Here he stood a shocked look on his face as he dropped his gun, Octavius gave him a confused look and slowly reached down touching his stomach, bringing his fingers to his face, all he saw was dark red.

"Jed.. Why?"

Slowly Octavius fell to his knees as Jedediah ran over managing to grab onto him.

"No no no, I thought it was empty I-I.." Jed suddenly couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks "Octavius stay with me, I'll get help just please.."

Octavius slowly forced a smile and reached up brushing away stray tears from the cowboys cheek. He wanted to let Jed know he would be okay but couldn't seem to open his mouth as it began to taste more and more like copper.

Looking around Jedediah began screaming aloud for help, quickly several of his and Octavius men had heard him and rushed over.

"You two, go get the doctor and the rest of you go find Larry immediately…." The men stared at him in shock their eyes drifting to the wounded General. "Now you idiots! Now!"

The cowboy watched as the men jumped and quickly ran off in several directions, turning his attention back to the man in his arms he noticed his eyes slowly closing.

"Hey hey! Don't you go to sleep on me Octy, don't you dare!"

Giving the older man a rough shake he cringed when the General suddenly started coughing up blood.

Panicking Jedediah tried to think of what to do in a situation like this.

The worst he dealt with was a rather nasty cut, quickly he yanked off his bandana and gently reached under the Generals armor pressing the cloth to the wound, hoping the pressure would slow the bleeding.

His future seemed to flash before his eyes, he couldn't begin to imagine what the museum would be like without the soft spoken Roman. No more car rides playing fetch with Rex, no one to bicker with..

He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts when he noticed Octavius being taken from his arms by a few soldiers and the doctor.

Whimpering loudly he instantly grabbed onto the Generals arm and started to follow closely.

"W-where you taking him?!"

"We need to take him somewhere more comfortable, I need to remove the bullet" Answered the Doctor.

Thankfully Larry showed up in time to help the group get up into the Western Diorama.

Jedediah watched as Octavius was taken into one of the cabins.

He stood there numbly for a second unable to fully accept what was happening.

"Hey Jed… W-what happened?" Questioned a concerned Larry

Jedediah merely looked up at Larry, eyes red and puffy from crying, shaking his head he silently ran over to the cabin to check on his General


	3. Chapter 3

'He's going to be okay… he's going to be ok…' Chanted Jedediah to himself as he sat by Octavius feet, hand resting on the mans knee, the only part he could reach and feel the Generals warmth without getting in the Doctors way.

Unknowingly he had been holding his breath as he watched the Doctor slowly remove the bullet from the mans stomach, at the sound of metal plinking against the tin bowl Jedediah at the same time expelled his breath, a slight smile gracing his exhausted face.

The Doctor finally finished stitching up the General and glanced to Jedediah.

"Thankfully son, nothing important was pierced by the bullet."

'Yes there was…' Thought the Cowboy as he slowly nodded to the Doctor to continue. 'He was, cause of me…'

"All we can now do is to wait for him to wake up.. When he does he'll be bed ridden for quite some time and he isn't to be moving around or else he'll pop his stitches"

Quickly Jedediah moved around the Doctor sitting closer to Octavius and looked him over.

The General let out a labored breath, brows furrowing as he whimpered in his sleep, slowly Jed reached out and grabbed the mans hand.

"You hear what I said son?" Asked the Doctor.

Jedediah had to force himself to look away from the sleeping General and glance at the Doctor.

"Huh? What?"

Sighing the Doctor handed Jed a small bottle of clear liquid and a roll of bandages.

"I need you to clean his wound and change the bandages everyday. I need to be going, seems there's a few other injuries I need to look at.."

"Yeah, no problem.." Biting his lip Jedediah quickly looked away as tears threatened to escape once more. The Doctor knew he was having a hard time keeping up his 'tough look' and patted the mans shoulder.

"It's not your fault son.. Try not to dwell on what happened and focus on taking care of him…"

With that the Doctor left the cabin shutting the door behind him.

After several long seconds the cowboys body slowly began to shake, letting out a strangled sob Jed laid his head against Octavius arm.

"I'm so sorry Octavius. Man I swear I'll never fight with you again or make remarks how you dress in skirts just please be okay" And with those words he stayed by the Generals side eyes never leaving his face even as the sun began to rise.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun began to set, Larry sat down patiently waiting to see how Octavius was doing.

It wasn't long till the Museum came to life nosily going about it own daily business.

Except for two little men.

Reaching over Larry gave the cabin door a soft knock, slowly the door open and Jedediah poked his head out looking around, just as he was about to close the door he noticed Larry looming above.

"O-oh hey there Gigantor."

"Evening" Replied Larry. "How is… how's Octavius doing?"

Jedediah quickly bit his lip trying to contain his emotions, last thing he needed was to break down in front of the night guard, clearing his throat several times he finally managed to answer.

"Still sleepin… Doc' ain't sure when he's gonna wake up, they got the bullet out safely but that's about it"

Amazingly Jed managed his sentence without his voice cracking.

"Well let me know if anything changes" With that Larry went off to perform his duties.

Jedediah was about to turn back inside when he noticed some Roman soldiers approaching him.

"Woah woah, what're you skirt wearers doing on my side?" Questioned Jed as he walked over.

"You nearly killed our General you barbarian!" Yelled one of the soldiers.

Jed inwardly flinched as waves of guilt swallowed him whole.

"L-look I wasn't tryin ta, I didn't even know it was loaded, It was an accident"

One of the men step forward and glared at the Cowboy clenching his fist.

"So is this barbarian"

Jedediah suddenly found himself laying in the dirt with a busted lip, groaning he slowly pulled himself up and noticed the Roman men had already left.

'It was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt him..' Whispered the Cowboy to himself, re-entering his guilt trip.

He was startled to his feet when a loud pained cry filled the air.

Nearly tripping over his own feet Jedediah threw open the door and ran inside.

There sat Octavius grabbing his stomach in pain, his face panicked and full of fear, that was until he laid his eyes on the cowboy and slightly relaxed.

"Octavius! You're awake." Cried Jed as he sat near Octavius, he went to grab his hand but stopped himself.

"What happened? Where am I?" Crying out once more the General grabbed frantically at his stomach trying to tear away the bandages, Jed quickly grabbed his hands pinning them to his side.

"You crazy? You're gonna tear your stitches you lunk head."

Octavius began thrashing under Jed, kicking his legs and bucking his body.

Quickly Jedediah wraps his arms around Octavius holding his body close, face pressed into the Generals neck he began whispering soothing words until finally Octavius went limp in his arms, to weak to struggle any further.

"It's gonna be ok partner, I'm here for ya"

Slowly Octavius turned his head to the side, his nose brushing against Jed's cheek.

"Please… Jedediah…"

Jed turned his face as well meeting the Generals eyes, he blushed at how close he was, he could feel the warm breath against his lips and almost taste him, but he knew this wasn't the time for those kinda thoughts when he saw the pleading and pained looked on Octavius face.

"I'm gonna let you go an get the Doc… Can I trust ya not to tear yourself up?"

Octavius nodded and grunted in pain when Jedediah removed himself and stood up

"Now you better still be kickin' when I get back, you hear me?"

The General nodded as the cowboy ran out as fast as he could.

Octavius laid there in silence trying to grasp what was going on, it was then he remembered Jedediah's gun going off followed by the blinding pain. Everything after that was a blur.

Slowly he reached down lightly tugging at his bandages to see his wound.

Groaning in pain he noticed a few of the stitches had ripped and begun to slightly bleed.

A pair of gloves hands caught his and brought them back to his side gently, looking up he saw Jedediah back at his side trying to give him a reassuring smile.

He barely felt the needle in his arm only how heavy his eyes started to feel, he tried fighting against the sleep, wanting to lay there and watch the Cowboy above him, he didn't want his face to disappear.

Soon though sleep won and he found himself drifting off.


	5. Chapter 5

Warm lips attached themselves to his neck, switching between biting and sucking, rough hands never resting as they moved down his chest, around his back, roughly grabbing his ass.

Octavius groaned weakly, his body feeling useless against the roaming hands and then it stopped. Opening his eyes he saw the hands retreating, the lips were gone as well as the warmth they brought.

He struggled to reach out for the other body, his mouth opened but no words could escape, he felt himself fall backwards into the darkness,

All he could see were the ocean blue eyes staring down at him as blinding pain swallowed him along with the darkness.

Octavius let out a loud gasp as his eyes flew open, his arms, now able to move, jerk outward reaching for the warmth that wasn't there. He was shocked when a hand reach out and grab his, causing him to look to his side and sigh softly at the sight of the sleepy cowboy.

"Mornin' partner" Said Jed as he stood up from his seat and hesitantly dropped the Romans hand. "H-how ya feelin? "

Octavius was silent for a moment, he meant to answer but he couldn't help but cheer inside to himself, thankful that the younger man was here by his side, he then began to blush when he started to remember most of his dream.

Did he really feel that way about Jedediah?

Thinking even more on that note he started to realize that over the last couple years he had begun to feel closer and closer to Jedediah, each night he yearned to spend the moonlight hours with him, nothing would sooth or excite him more than hearing Jed's voice.

Jedediah frowned when Octavius didn't answer him, he furrowed his brows in worry and started to panic.

Was the Roman angry at him for what had happened?

He felt the immense pressure of guilt and sorrow in his chest slowly crawl up his throat, making his lower lip quivered ever so slightly and eyes water.

He was losing it and he knew it, the thought that he would lose the man he had grown so attached to was devastating, the thought of him dying and being there no more hurt, the thought of them losing their relationship, be it close friends or maybe something greater, hurt even more.

And then the dams broke and Jed couldn't hold back the chocking sob as he threw himself against Octavius' chest pressing his face into his neck.

"C-come on, please say somethin' I'm sorry, I really am.. I-I didn't know they were loaded, I thought they were empty. I..."

Octavius was jerked from his thoughts at the choking sounds that left Jed's mouth, and was even more shocked when the cowboy threw himself against him.

"Jedediah?! What has gotten into you?" Asked the general as he wrapped his arms around Jed.

"I didn't mean for it t-ta happen. An' I-I know *hiccup* yer gonna think bad 'bout me fer sayin' this, think I'm some kinda weirdo.. B-but…"

"Calm yourself Jedediah... It wasn't your fault, I know you would never intend on actually shooting me, even though you've threatened me with them on quite a daily basis, I know you'd never actually go through with it.."

Octavius held onto Jed tightly, waiting for the younger man to relax and get a hold of himself, he didn't have to wait long as he watched Jed slowly push himself up, his body hovering over his own.

"Please my friend, I am alright, now what is wrong?"

Chewing on his lower lip Jed slowly lowered himself back down, foreheads pressing together, Octavius felt his face flush and breath quicken.

Was he going to....

"I almost lost ya Octy.. It was that worst feelin' ever.. I thought I'd lose my chance of. of telling ya how I-I felt 'bout ya.. I.. I think I love ya"

The older man was worried for awhile, thinking Jed had something unpleasant to tell him, but hearing this made his heart soar and he couldn't help himself but grab Jedediah's face and pressing their lips firmly together.

Jed was caught by surprise but recovered quickly and ran his fingers through Octavius' hair, gripping the short locks lightly causing the man below him to moan softly, which only spurred Jed even more.

Careful to avoid his, new, lovers wounds, Jed straddled the Romans hips and started grinding into him lightly.

"J-Jedediah, please, more!"

Jed groaned softly and placed wet kissing along his now-lover's neck. "I want ta Octy, but I don't wanna hurt ya... Think it'd be best if we wait fer them stitches to do their stuff."

The General nodded and wraps his arms around Jed hugging him close, pressing his face into the cowboys neck and inhaling his scent.

Moving over so he was laying on the side of the bed, Jed pulled Octavius to his chest, fingers brushing through his hair, he watched Octavius yawn and slowly close his eyes.

"So.. Do ya forgive me Octy?"

"Of course my Liege" Replied a sleepy mumble.

"I promise it won't ever happen again.. I'll never ever hurt ya"

Octavius rolled his eyes. "Accident's happen you know... But if I can think of a way you could make up for any future accidents." He looked up at Jed's face with a sly grin.

"Yah? How so.. Ohh" Jed caught the look on his lovers face and felt his cheeks grow warmer.

Octavius chuckled and buried his face back into Jed's chest and felt himself slowly go back to the darkness. This time, he knew, there'd be no pain or dreams of being alone.

Only Jedediah...


End file.
